


No Capes

by Belsehen



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Implied First Time, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, almost poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belsehen/pseuds/Belsehen
Summary: Me, coming back to writing after almost one year and making my debut fluffy character analysis? Yes, that's exactly it.Over the years, acquaintances became friends, friends turned to best friends and the next step was lovers. Then it comes, the unexplainable bond they share.





	No Capes

Soft lips brush against his shoulder and every single nerve he has short circuits, he’s not used to the soft caress that can be created with rough skin and dry lips and it’s not what he expected but then again he never knew what to expect. There’s a hand on his cheek, the thumb rubbing soothing circles on the skin, and it feels right. 

It’s new, an unknown territory, like a dessert of a never-seen-before hesitance and it’s pulling him, he wants to jump in and drown in the warmth that grows in his stomach when those lips are no longer brushing but pressing a soft kiss over the scar. He tells himself he’s drunk, top-shelf liquor giggling when he blushes and even when he knows Wally can’t see in the dark he can’t help it, that alone makes him feel even more vulnerable than he ever felt. He feels naked and he is certain it is not because he lost his shirt a few minutes ago and his armor is long since gone. 

When he gulps he wants to die because of course Wally notices, of course, he lowered all his walls without realizing and didn’t mask his emotions, wore his heart on his sleeve and now he has shown just how much of that confidence he displays is fake. He meets the other’s eyes and there’s understanding. Because only Wally would know he had no idea what he was doing, only the man that managed to get past his walls could possibly see through a man trained by Batman to show no fear and actually understand the one thing Dick still struggled with: he knew how to deal with any possible enemies but no one had ever taught him what to do when your friends were more than that. Maybe not all his confidence is fake after all, because he presses his hands to both sides of Wally’s neck and pulls him to him, smashing his mouths together as he steels his grasp so Wally can’t feel him shake. Wally stumbles at first, a speedster not expecting the fast and harsh kiss is enough irony for Dick to smile -or smirk, to be precise. 

Soon there’s a hand on his lower back pulling him even closer, and he’s praying to god for something, anything because the moment he feels Wally’s soft skin against his it’s too much. Never before had he ever felt overwhelmed like this, he'll be damned if he wasn’t master of pinning his enemies against floor and walls or invading people’s personal space when he felt like cuddling. But Holy Hell, this was new. He could feel Wally breathe as much as he could hear him and when he opened his eyes (he didn’t even notice he had closed them) he saw the way the light reflected on the skin and the other’s freckles danced as his chest rose and fell against Dick’s own.

Wally was letting him set the pace, he knew this. If when they first met the redhead had been reluctant about befriending someone who kept their true self hidden, he had spent the rest of his time apologizing for trying to tear down his walls. It had been Dick who had first referred to Wally as his friend, and it had been Dick who had initiated their first hug when adrenaline rose in his veins after another recon mission gone incredibly wrong and it had also been Dick who had told him his secret identity before Wally could ask -that is if you ignore the first months of annoying “who’s the batman?” and “are you like, the president’s son?”. Wally had been the one to kiss him first, but only after Dick admitted he had no idea if he had it in him to finally get what he wanted. And even know, in the windmill of kisses and laughs, it had been Dick who tugged at Wally’s shirt a bit too hard and then tossed him to the side. 

“Earth to Grayson,” called a gentle voice, and only then Dick realized he had been staring at Wally when his thoughts got derailed. And again, caring hands on his face, a calming presence and more than welcome warmth. “What are you doing, dude?” 

“I have no idea,” Dick admitted. 

But it was okay, he was with Wally. And where he doubted, Wally would take his hand and lead, if that’s what he wanted. 

“I don’t know, but it feels right.” 

And there was that smile that made his head spin and he could have sworn they were not under the roof of his own apartment because Wally’s smile shined like a star. 

“As long as it feels right, okay?” 

Dick nodded and smiled, glad Wally was letting him know he understood what he wanted, where his fears and doubts haunted him and were willing to have anything Wally would give him. 

Hand in hand Wally led them to the bed, sitting on the edge and gesturing for Dick to sit next to him. And that’s all they did for a few minutes, ignore their awkward boners and just sit shoulder to shoulder holding hands. Not that there was much to be said. 

This time it was Wally who gently tugged at Dick’s hand until they were facing each other and he could pull the other boy into his lap. It was new, the feeling of comfort the found in this position was like nothing he had ever felt because not even a highly trained acrobat that could keep himself safe like Wally could by just holding him close enough to feel his heartbeat. Dick leaned in for a kiss and when their teeth clashed and Wally sighed into his mouth he lost it, that one thing holding him back. His hands traveled to Wally’s ribs and he attached his lips to his neck. He would kiss every inch of Wally, he adored the other boy beyond human, metahuman and even gods’ comprehension and he had to show it because suddenly his words were not enough and all those times he told his best friend how lost he’d be without him or how important it was for Dick to have him around or mention countless of times how lucky he was to have met him were not enough, he needed to make it crystal clear, no room for discrepancy. Only Wally could make him feel like a normal man and yet at the same time the most extraordinary human to have ever walked earth; he felt loved when he didn’t know if he deserved it and found a home that was never empty because there was another beating heart and it was scary thinking he had that because it meant he could lose it. Then Wally’s teeth sank down on his shoulder he could only think wow. Not really, if he had wanted to he could have thought enough if it to write a book analyzing every single aspect of it but logic is damned, he just wanted to feel and if he felt wow he’d leave it in wow. 

“Jesus...” Dick moaned, pressing his nose to the crook of Wally’s neck. 

“Nope, just good ol' Walls.” 

“Oh God...” 

“Wrong again.” 

“You... you are insufferable.” 

“I already told you I’m just Wally.” 

Dick couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Dork.” 

In a swift twist, Dick’s back hit the mattress and both of them began to struggle with the lower part of their uniforms, doing their best not to stay away for too long. 

“I’m no longer scared of loving you.” 

He caught himself off guard when it sank down. He had spoken without thinking and the scariest part was that even when it didn’t register through his brain he knew it was the truth, he wasn’t lying and it wasn’t born in the fire of the moment, he had lost his dear of loving someone, of having another person map his body and brain and memorize every way to break him even when they would never. 

“Odd phrasing but I love you too.” 

And it was human, gods and monsters are damned and Kid Flash and Nightwing were not heroes but boys who loved each other with a burning passion. 

For a moment, there were no scars and no heartbreaks, no loss or suffering and he was a boy swinging in a trapeze with no responsibilities or fear to fall. And if his dad thought he was good enough didn’t matter and the lives of thousands of fellow citizens were safe and danger was something he could only read about in action books because it was perfect: he was in Wally’s arms with nothing but his skin and his veins felt like fire ran through them fuelling the raging flames consuming every thought he had as sweat damped his hair and tears pooled in his eyes because he was not used to perfection and he didn’t know if he would ever get used t it but he wanted to. 

It hurt at first, even with all the care Wally had put on preparing him yet he had violently shaken his head when he had been asked if he wanted to stop because God it was new and painful and definitely it familiar but he wanted it, all of it. The pain, the burn, the satisfaction. 

The patience the man was showing him by letting him sit on his lap again so he was fully in control of the rhythm and intensity of it all. 

The kisses his face was being showered with because when his domino mask was off he was vulnerable and he wanted and needed affection and Wally knew this, Nightwing might not need anyone but Dick Grayson did, he needed time, space and comfort. 

He needed the love behind every single action Wally executed. The care in those eyes and the softness in his touch. 

He tried again, arms wrapped around Wally’s back and it was not the best thing but it was better. Nothing was holding him back now, he was going to let Wally have everything he was and he would be more if that’s what it took for this, all the love and warmth of belonging in someone’s heart could be something daily. 

“How does it feel?” Wally asked him, pressing a soft kiss under Dick’s earlobe. 

“New, but I would love to familiarise myself with it.” 

“Your wish will be my command, forever.” 

“Then I wish to be with you for as long as you wa...” 

“I will always want you, Dick, it’s part of loving you.” 

Rules and walls are nothing for love and Dick Grayson loves Wally West, there’s nothing to regret. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeet with me at belsehen.tumblr.com or my main blog gayestbat.tumblr.com


End file.
